


(PODFIC) Seven Moons by LadyFlowdi

by AvidReaderLady



Series: Seven Moons [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Babies, Betrayal, Childbirth, English Accent, Families of Choice, Family, Forced Heat, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, Knotting, Labor and Delivery, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega John, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Pregnant Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Slavery, Soul Bond, Soundcloud, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: “This is happiness?” John asks, utterly heartsick, holding up his wrists and rattling the chains. “You’ve sold me for six gold mines and protection along the northern border.”





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven Moons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/713274) by [ladyflowdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflowdi/pseuds/ladyflowdi). 



> I love Alpha/Beta/Omega stories and Royalty Au/Arranged Marriage stories. This story is the best of both worlds and has it all--angst, adventure, scorching hot sex, soul bonds, and everything in between. I hope you enjoy the ride!

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2gysnkje7n2501y/Seven_Moons_Chapter_One.mp3)


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one thing John hadn’t expected, and honestly could never have anticipated, is the sheer, unrelenting boredom he experiences the first three months of his new life in the Realm of the Seven Moons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to this podfic has been amazing! Thank you for sharing your excitement and encouraging words. I cannot guarantee updates as quickly as this second chapter has been but do promise to update regularly (most likely once a week). Enjoy!

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f7j5lfszt941bq7/Seven_Moons_Chapter_Two.mp3)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One cold, fall morning, during the third month of John's marriage, one of the student knights is found dead in the courtyard.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/33qes72euha4ihd/Seven_Moons_Chapter_Three.mp3)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d been expecting the usual army of physicians to descend on him, and that it’s only Serra, and that he knows her so well, is something of a comfort.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3cza6i688461nyj/Seven_Moons_Chapter_Four.mp3)


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John washes and dresses with the most peculiar numbness. The tutors come, as they always do, and afterward John can’t remember a single thing they’ve said.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n5gya0has1i055a/Seven_Moons_Chapter_Five.mp3)


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later, John’s body begins what he can only define as a strategic revolt.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/155753962r3b9f1/Seven_Moons_Chapter_Six.mp3)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The northern realm is very, very different.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/chm2ioc93neqoce/Seven_Moons_Chapter_Seven.mp3)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He comes awake violently, gasping; he will never be able to get another breath again. Strong hands grip him tight, Sherlock, Sherlock in the lamplight, and he murmurs, “John,” and John thinks alone, lost and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience. I do apologize for the long delay.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3a0u1uaeb3zg40p/Seven_Moons_Chapter_Eight.mp3)


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses for you on the VERY long wait for this chapter update. Got caught up in another fandom and am a very bad person for neglecting this brilliant story for so long. Updates will be regular from now until the end of this story. Pinky swear!

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gfe7r8fq2djz4sd/Seven_Moons_Chapter_Nine.mp3)


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before the winter solstice, the court discovers John is pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, life can be a bitch. Health issues (including a cancer diagnosis and surgery but I"m feeling great now. Currently cancer free. ) among other things have conspired but I am determined to finish all the podfics I've started. This podfic is so lovely (and you listeners are fabulous) but I gotta say there is a lot of angst and emotion in this chapter. Prepare the hankies! Hopefully, I've done the writing justice. Enjoy!
> 
> PS. MAJOR change in sound quality. I've replaced the microphone (the previous crapped out) so the change between the previous chapters and this one is kind of stark. I hope it's not distracting.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9119w5m7b7nstn7/Seven_Moons_Chapter_Ten.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> MUSIC: "Frozen Star" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


End file.
